The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Conference on protein kinases and phosphorylation will be held from July 24th to July 29th 1999 in Snowmass Village, Colorado. This will be the ninth biannual conference on this subject since the inaugural meeting in 1983. This application seeks partial support for the operation of the conference. Research in the area of protein kinases and phosphorylation is an essential part of the investigation into signal transduction pathways and the regulation of cellular processes. Within the past two years there have been tremendous advances in our understanding of how these enzymes function at both the structural and cellular levels. In particular there has been progress in understanding the role of protein kinases in the control of program cell death (apoptosis), modulation of neuronal ion channel activity, and the coordination phosphorylation events though the localization of kinase and phosphatase signaling scaffolds with selected target substrates. The purpose of this conference is to bring together investigators studying these and other important aspects of protein kinases biology for a five day period of concentrated interaction. Like other FASEB Summer conferences, this meeting will select 250 participants from applications, including representatives from industry and academia. Participants will include senior scientists, postdoctorates and graduate students. There is a constant infusion of new researchers from various disciplines into this area and the 1999 conference will be important for a focused presentation and discussion of the genetics, biochemistry and cell biology of protein kineses. The Conference will consist of eight sessions, each with a discussion leader and at least six speakers, selected from investigators who have made important recent contributions and from submitted abstracts. This will help to ensure inclusion of young investigators, women and minorities as primary participants. In addition, two poster sessions will be organized. At the 1997 Conference, more than 120 posters were presented for two days each and provided another important format for scientific exchange.